


A small faith

by Naquar



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Ash Lynx Lives, Husbands, M/M, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:15:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24488065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naquar/pseuds/Naquar
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Kudos: 27





	A small faith

The sky appeared pink, tinged with yellow, after an hour, the sun would rise.  
A timid blade of light entered the Venetian blinds left lowered.  
Eiji had long been awake with his hands crossed on his belly, intent on staring at the flower-decorated ceiling.  
She had no desire to get up, much less wake up her husband, still deeply asleep, who was curled up against his side, with his head against his shoulder and an arm clutching his side firmly; it was funny to see him, but Ash always had the strange habit of falling asleep on him, not that it bothered Eiji.  
In his sleep, Ash's features relaxed, taking on an innocence, of what he had lost time before.  
It looks like a child. Of course, too bad it weighs at least eighty good kilos !, he thought amused, glancing at him.  
His gaze on the faith that led to the ring finger of his right hand, where the morning light softly illuminated  
A small streak of gold.  
Eiji raised it to his lips and kissed him  
Promising himself that he would never take it off.


End file.
